A local area network (LAN) may include a computer network covering a small physical area that may connect electronic devices, such as computers, printers, switches, routers, telephones, firewalls, or other electronic devices. A LAN may communicate using Ethernet technology and may provide high data transfer rates, the ability to share peripheral devices, increased security, and sharing of data and applications from a central location. A customer may operate two or more LANs that are physically remote and may desire to combine the remote LANs into a single network. A network service provider may provide a virtual private LAN service (VPLS) over a network (e.g. the Internet), which may emulate a point-to-point LAN connection over the network, allowing the physically remote LANs to behave as if part of a single Ethernet domain. As customers continue to request additional functionality, a VPLS provider may find it increasingly challenging to meet such demands.